Mi rival más amado
by Kv-chan
Summary: Kazemaru estaba frustrado. No había pensado bien pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Estaba cegado por los celos. ¡Estaba celoso de eso! YAOI.


Hi, hi c: Vengo acá con otro fic. Vayamos con las aclaraciones para comenzar a leer.

-Diálogos-

_-Diálogos detrás de la puerta-_

#Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece su propietario es Level-5 (?).

Sin más que decir el fic (:

* * *

><p><strong>Mi rival más amado.<strong>

**(Kazemaru Ichirouta & Endo Mamoru).**

Molesto, enfadado, furioso, lleno de ira… Bueno, ¿Así como leen? Bueno así estaba él. Ya le había dicho como se sentía. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo termino todo? Verán, de la manera menos agradable, ¡Claro que no pasó nada grave, como… Un accidente! ¿De acuerdo?

Las pisadas resonaban por todo el pasillo. Lo había dejado totalmente confundido, lo que sucede es que era demasiado despistado, pero bueno, así lo quería, no es esa la palabra, así lo amaba. Pasó frente al comedor ¿Su objetivo? llegar a su habitación, estaba devastado. Su rostro estaba rojo de la ira, sus puños apretados con una fuerza impresionante, sus ojos le ardían… Quería llegar rápido a su destino para así poder desahogarse. No quería hablar con nadie. Pero… Siempre hay un pero para todo. En el comedor se encontraban todos desayunando y escucharon sus pasos, por ende, lo vieron echando candela.

-¿Ahora que hizo el capitán?- Preguntó Midorikawa en un suspiro al resto de sus compañeros, al ver como Kazemaru pasaba molesto frente a la puerta del comedor.

Las discusiones entre estos dos eran muy normales, ya eran rutina. Pero siempre terminaba el pequeño Ichi-kun dolido, mientras que el otro le costaba muy poco remediarlo y mucho para darse cuenta del por qué su chico se encontraba molesto.

Realmente, mantener una relación "Más que amigos" con Endo-kun era muy difícil, por el gran despiste que poseía.

-No lo sé, pero me preocupa- Respondió Fubuki –Se nota que le afectó mucho más de lo normal.

Sakuma asintió.

De pronto entró el causante de la molestia del muy nombrado.

-Eh… Chicos, ¿Kazemaru pasó por aquí?- Preguntó. Se veía pensativo, frustrado, triste. ¿Eh? Alto, alto, STOP. ¿Se encontraba triste? ¡Siempre terminaban molestos y todo eso pero! ¿Tristes? Nunca, sabían que aún así iban a arreglar para estar mejor así que tristes no. Entonces ¿Cómo terminó la discusión? Eso era lo que se preguntaban internamente sumamente preocupados la banda de ukes, mejores amigos de Ichi-kun.

-Sí, bueno no, capitán. Es decir, pasó frente la puerta muy molesto por cierto, pero no entró a desayunar- Respondió la incógnita la pequeña Haruna.

-Ah okey- Se atinó a decir más triste aún –Con su permiso… Me retiro- Susurró al mismo tiempo en que se iba.

-Capitán- Le llamó Midorikawa levantándose de repente, aún más preocupado.

El susodicho ni siquiera se dignó a voltearse, solo, a paso lento, salió por la puerta para ir a su habitación.

-Esto es muy malo- Comentó el de googles el cual se encontraba con sus brazos cruzados, con el entrecejo fruncido. Los demás voltearon a verlo –Terminaron peor de lo que pensé, creo que debemos averiguar qué rayos sucedió, esto puede afectar el rendimiento tanto de ellos como el de nosotros en la cancha.

-Cierto, nosotros cuatro iremos a ver cómo está Kazemaru- Informó Shiro, señalando a Sakuma, Midorikawa, Tachimukai y a sí mismo.

-Okey, entonces nosotros iremos con Endo- Dijo Tsunami señalando a Goenji, Kido y a Hiroto.

-De acuerdo- Sakuma.

Dicho esto se levantaron para ir a ver a sus amigos, mientras que el resto decidieron que lo mejor era empezar con el entrenamiento.

La pregunta preocupantemente del millón era: ¿Qué demonios sucedió?

**Habitación de Kazemaru.**

Ichirouta estaba sobre su cama recostado boca abajo, llorando amargamente sobre su almohada, realmente estaba arrepentido por lo que había hecho pero como diría Midorikawa: "Amar es destruir, ser amado es ser destruido" lección que apenas había empezado a entender.

-T-Todo lo bello que c-construimos juntos, s-se hizo añicos gracias a ese objeto ¡Cómo es posible que estoy celoso de eso! ¡Es absurdo!- Decía para sí mismo entre sollozos. Pasaron aproximadamente unos minutos hasta que…

-Toc, toc- Se escuchó decir de repente.

-Shiro más rápido es tocar la puerta.

-No Sakuma-san, más rápido es abrir y ya- Corrigió Tachimukai.

-¡¿Qué diablos?, ¡Solo abran la maldita puerta de un vez!- Exclamó Midorikawa desesperado.

-S-Sí- Tartamudearon en unísono. Cuando Midorikawa se enfadaba, se enfadaba. Era mejor no molestarlo.

Al entrar vieron que la luz de la habitación se encontraba apagada, optaron por encenderla y en abrir las cortinas del ventanal. Los cuatro pares de ojos recorrieron la habitación y encontraron a su amigo sobre la cama, estaba sentado mientras abrazaba sus piernas, sollozando en un estado deplorable.

-¡Kazemaru!- Midorikawa inmediatamente corrió abrazar a su amigo -¡¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Por favor déjenme solo…- Pidió en un triste susurro el nombrado, mientras que acallaba sus sollozos y se limpiaba sus sonrosadas mejillas.

-No- Contesto firmemente Tachimukai, el aludido se sorprendió un poco por su comportamiento -¿No has escuchado la famosa línea de los tres mosqueteros? En este caso somos cinco- Preguntó Yuuki, a medida que se iba arrodillando frente la cama del azulino. El cual se le quedó mirando fijamente –Todos para uno y uno para todos, esta vez no será la excepción. Cuando un amigo necesita desahogarse nosotros seremos su paño de lágrimas, haríamos cualquier cosa por verlo bien… Sabemos que tú lo harías por nosotros… Nos toca corresponderte- Susurró con una sonrisa melancólica, sus amigos peli-plateados imitaron al castaño. Kazemaru, no lo pudo evitar y sonrió sabía que sus palabras eran sincera, como los apreciaba.

-Está bien- Suspiró con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Entonces amigo. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- Preguntó amablemente Fubuki mientras se sentaba al lado del almendrado, para darle un abrazo reconfortante. Mientras que Sakuma se arrodillaba al lado de Tachimukai.

-Verán, esta mañana tuve una discusión con E-Endo, pero terminó peor de lo que esperaba, lo que pasó fue que…

**Habitación de Endo.**

El susodicho se entraba sentado en la esquina más alejada de la puerta de la habitación, con una atmósfera deprimente. Se sentía desbastado, quizás igual o peor por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

-Soy un idiota, un estúpido, un imbécil, ¿Qué hice para merecerme esto? La infelicidad de la persona que más amo, eso fue lo que provoque, claro- Ironizaba el castaño. Eso era lo único que repetía.

Sin previo aviso la oscura habitación fue invadida por un poco de luz, cosa que lo cegó un poco. Eran los muchachos que habían entrado a la habitación sin su permiso. Inmediatamente Goenji encendió la luz y Hiroto abrió la cortina, mientras que Tsunami, lo levantaba y lo sentaba en la orilla de la cama. Kido se limitó a recostarse de la pared con el entrecejo fruncido. Después de las acciones realizadas el resto imitó al estratega.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- Fue directo Goenji.

Abrió la boca y a los segundos la cerró para bajar la cabeza y apretar los puños.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó esta vez Kido.

-Terminó conmigo.

Los oyentes que lo miraban con reproche cambiaron sus expresiones por una de sorpresa y salían de las posiciones en las que estaban.

-¿Por qué?- El surfista interrogó.

-Estaba celoso… ¡Del balón!- Exclamó con molestia, mientras intentaba desesperadamente revolverse el cabello. Los chicos cambiaron una vez más cambiaron sus expresiones a una de incrédula.

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Eso es posible?- Hiroto.

-¡Eso fue lo que pensé cuando me lo dijo! ¡Pero de cuando acá Ichi-kun es tan celoso, es decir, es absurdo, me explico!… ¡No entiendo! ¡Argh!

-Es razonable- Todos miraron a Kido como bicho raro –¿Qué? Endo siempre se la pasa más pendiente del balón, del fútbol, de un partido, de todo eso, más que de Kazemaru- Dijo bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada del castaño. ¿Cómo él se atrevía a decir eso? ¿Qué no lo amaba suficiente? ¡Claro que lo amaba y mucho! Pero, sus muestras de cariño habían disminuido, solo eso.

-¡¿Estás diciendo que no lo amo?- Preguntó molesto, ¡Él no era nadie para decir no amaba a su Kazemaru! Se levanto y Tsunami lo tomo por detrás, vio que sus intenciones eran tirarse encima del estratega.

-Nunca dijo eso- Hiroto intervino.

Endo dejó de forcejear y se relajó. Tsunami lo soltó.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó esta mañana?- Pregunto sereno Goenji.

Suspiró resignado, recordar la discusión que había tenido lo ponía de malas.

**Flash Back. Inicio.**

Se había convertido en rutina del tanto del capitán como del defensa número dos, entrenar antes del desayuno, por dos cosas: 1.-El portero no podía practicar solo, después de todo era el guardameta y tenía que detener los tiros de un segundo. 2.-Quería pasar más tiempo a solas con su pareja, aunque fuese practicando un poco.

-¡Vamos Ichi-kun, detendré tu tiro!

-¡Inténtalo si quieres, Mamoru-kun!- Dijo seductoramente, haciendo que el nombrado se sonrojara y distrajera, lo que trajo como consecuencia, un gol –Jajajajajajaja, viste te dije que no podrías conmigo.

-¡S-Sí! Eres muy fuerte- Esta vez fue Kazemaru el que se sonrojo. Endo no pudo evitar reprimir una risa.

Pasados los minutos, decidieron dejar el entrenamiento hasta ahí para ir a desayunar.

-Ya me siento preparado para jugar contra los demás equipos, ¿No crees que el fútbol es maravilloso?

Ahí va otra vez el cabeza dura de su novio. Últimamente era de lo único que hablaba, bueno más que antes.

-Sí, lo es- Contestó con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, de verdad, amaba al fútbol tanto como Endo pero ya empezaba sentir un instinto asesino hacia el balón. Oh wait! ¿Eran celos?

-…-

-Oye, Mamoru.

-¿Sí?- Volteó a verlo.

-¿No quieres salir el sábado por la tarde conmigo?- Preguntó ligeramente avergonzado, jugando con sus dedos de manera nerviosa –Es que como no pudimos las semanas pasadas estaba viendo la posibilidad de ir a pasear, para relajarnos un poco antes del partido que tendremos el domingo y…

-Lo siento mucho Ichi-kun, pero el partido del domingo es muy importante para todos y bueno hay que entrenar para poder pasar a la otra ronda y…- EPIC FAIL. Kazemaru dejó de prestarle atención a su novio. La sangre le hervía de la rabia, esa era como la sexta ¿Séptima? Vez que se negaba a salir con él. Realmente había perdido la cuenta. Todo por culpa de los partidos de fútbol, o por los entrenamientos, ya dudaba que Endo le quisiera de la misma manera de cómo cuando inició su relación.

De repente el azulino se detuvo y Endo al ver esa acción lo imitó y se le quedó viendo. 3, 2, 1…

-¡Ya basta!- Endo se exaltó.

-¿Estás bien?

-NO, ¡No estoy bien! ¡Ya no sé qué hacer contigo!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡¿Ves? Ni siquiera te das cuenta. ¡Increíble!- El castaño estaba confundido, le estaba hablando de un partido importante y él le habla tipo clave.

-Kazemaru… No te entiendo…

-¡No, claro que no!- Lo interrumpió bruscamente -¡El fútbol esto, el fútbol aquello!

-Pensé que amabas el fútbol…- Decía incrédulamente.

-¡Por tu culpa lo estoy empezando a odiar!- El castaño le molestó la declaración.

-¡¿Cómo que por mi culpa?- Le gritó, Kazemaru se molestó aún más.

-¡¿Qué no vez que el fútbol está acabando con nosotros, con lo que construimos?

-Ya no te conozco… No eres el mismo de antes, el que me cautivo.

-¿Qué?- Soltó incrédulo. Y rió irónicamente, su vista se nublaba. Oh no, no, no, no, no quería que le viera llorar, se hizo el fuerte, no delante de él –Mamoru…- Le miró con tristeza, posando su mano en la mejilla de su seme –Estoy celoso… Sí, de lo que más amo, del fútbol. Lo sé es estúpido- Suspiró. Endo le veía sorprendido a sus hermosas orbes aguadas –Amo a mi rival en el amor.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Okey, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Pensó que había sido lo suficientemente claro con eso. Se separó bruscamente.

-¡Endo! ¡Odio que le prestes más atención al balón que a mí!, ¡Has rechazado más de seis citas conmigo solo porque quieres perfeccionar tus técnicas para ganar los partidos posteriores! ¡Dime ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me dijiste "Te amo"? ¿Ah?, ¡Contesta!- Endo empezó hacer memoria pero no recordaba. Ichirouta se desesperó -¡Hace unos tres o cuatro meses!- El capitán se sorprendió ante tal respuesta, ¿Tanto tiempo? Increíble. Endo colocó su mano en su barbilla formando una imagen de estar reflexionando.

-Lo siento…- Dijo finalmente.

-Ya es tarde…

-¿Cómo?- Oh no. Que no fuese eso, no.

-Terminamos- Le dijo seca e inexpresivamente.

-No, por favor, no. Kazemaru… Ichi-kun- Le rogaba mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo.

-Basta con el Ichi-kun… Desde ahora para ti será Kazemaru- Dijo mientras se quitaba y avanzaba hacia el interior del instituto, muy molesto.

**Flash Back. Fin.**

-Soy un idiota…- Susurró al terminar de relatar.

-Sí lo eres…- Le dio la razón Tsunami, Endo le miro con cara de eso-no-me-hace-sentir-mejor –Lo siento.

**Con los ukes.**

-¡Endo es un imbécil!- Gritó molesto Midorikawa tratando de zafarse del agarre de sus amigos -¡Suéltenme, que voy a partirle la cara al capitán!- Exigió mientras forcejeaba.

-¡Por esa razón no te vamos a soltar!- Respondieron en unísono Fubuki y Sakuma, quienes hacían lo posible por detener al helado de pistache. Tachimukai consolaba a un Kazemaru deprimido.

-Mido-chan, no vale la pena, por favor déjalo así- Ryuuji se frenó de repente.

-¿Seguro Kaze-chan?

-Así es… Eh tomado una decisión…

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó Sakuma.

-Hablaré con el entrenador le diré que me retiraré del equipo.

-¡¿QUÉ?- Exclamaron todos al unísono.

-Como escuchan, creo que no podré soportar el hecho de tener que jugar con él en los siguientes partidos, y mucho menos consciente de la situación y de que lo amo aún, lamentablemente…- Decía melancólicamente –Empezaré a guardar mis pertenencias.

-Pero Kazemaru…- Lamentaba Fubuki, mientras salía con los demás de la habitación.

-Lo siento… Es un placer haber jugado con ustedes…- Y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

**Con los semes.**

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-No lo sé Hiroto, él no me quiere ver ni en pintura.

-Lo sabemos, ni nosotros hubiésemos querido- dijeron al unísono.

-¡Gracias chicos, que ánimo!- Dijo con sarcasmo.

_-¡Midorikawa cálmate!, ¡Detente!-_ Se escuchó fuera de la habitación a Shiro, los semes prestaron atención.

_- ¡¿Cómo quieres qué me calme?, ¡Den por muerto al capitán! ¡Ahora Sakuma, Fubuki suéltenme!- _Al susodicho le dio un pequeño escalofrío por las espalda y optó por esconderse detrás de Tsunami _–Tachi-chan dile, ¡Dile que me suelten!_

_-¡¿Cómo quieres qué les diga? No me quieren soltar!_

-Oh no, Tachimukai también…- Decía dramatizando el capitán, mientras que los otros estaban sorprendidos por el instinto asesino tanto por parte del portero suplente como por del heladoso.

_-¡Los acusaran como asesinos y estarán presos por__ trescientos veinticuatro millones setecientos noventa y ocho mil ciento cincuenta y seis años por querer matar a Endo!- _Sakuma.

_-¡Pero…! Qué exagerado__ ¡Nos sueltan y prometemos no matar a Endo!-_ Decía el adorable portero, el guardameta se relajó.

–_¡¿Qué?, ¡¿Pero qué hay de la venganza de nuestro Kazemaru?-_ Decía indignado Midorikawa, mientras paraba de hacer fuerza de repente. Endo no pudo evitar deprimirse, no solo él estaba mal, Kazemaru también estaba, pero peor.

_-No lo mataremos…- _Midorikawa hizo un puchero _–Solo lo mutilaremos y lo vamos a herir gravemente- _Tsunami, Fubuki y Sakuma se cayeron de espaldas, mientras que al resto les salió una gotita en la nuca, exceptuando a Midorikawa el cual aplaudía emocionado la grandiosa idea de Tachi.

_-¡Aprovechemos su caída para mutilarlo!- _Tachi asintió.

-¡Vienen por mí!- Se asustó.

Midorikawa y Tachimukai abrieron la puerta estrepitosamente, pero los dos ukes que se encontraban en el suelo fueron más rápido y consiguieron tomarlos de los tobillos lo que trajo como consecuencia la caída de los ukes restantes.

-¡Suelten!- Gritaron al unísono.

-¡No!- Respondieron en coro.

-¡Basta!- Gritó estresado Goenji mientras se sobaba las sienes.

-Está bien- Gruñó Mido-chan.

-¿Cómo está Kazemaru?- Hiroto. Los ukes, aun en suelo, desviaron la mirada, eso no era bueno.

-¡Se va a retirar del equipo por culpa de ese BAKA!- Gritó molesto señalando a Endo y triste por perder a su mejor emo-amigo.

-¿Qué?- Se escuchó salir de la boca el señalado. No obstante salió corriendo de su habitación, destino: Kazemaru.

-¡Suelten, no permitiré que el capitán lo lastime más de lo que está!- Midorikawa.

-No, déjalo… Quiere hacer las paces con nuestro amigo- Dijo inconscientemente Tachimukai.

**Con Kazemaru.**

-Bueno ya todo está listo…- Había pasado todo este tiempo dentro de su habitación guardando sus cosas en las maletas. Fue hacia el ventanal apreciando por última vez el paisaje… Suspiró inconscientemente.

-¡Kazemaru!- Se abrió la puerta escandalosamente acabando con la tranquilidad, dejando ver a Endo.

-Endo…- Murmuró sorprendido. Frunció el seño –Vete.

-No- Fue firme no como a horas tempranas. El peli-azul se sorprendió nuevamente –Escúchame bien- Recorrió con su mirada toda la recamara, y no encontró las pertenencias de Ichirouta –Los chicos me dijeron que te ibas y…

-Esos chismosos- Frunció el seño desviando la vista.

-Sentí como la respiración se me iba.

-No seas dramático…

-No lo estoy siendo… Solo digo las cosas como son.

-…- No sabía que decirle.

-Sentí como algo dentro de mí se rompía. Si te vas mi vida ya no importa. Soy un masoquista así es, soy un adicto, adicto de ti… Como el drogadicto con la droga, bueno así.

Kazemaru se sentía desfallecer.

-Y-Yo…- El peli-azulino no tenía palabras.

-Por favor no te vayas…- Susurró –Sí lo haces, no sé si caeré al agujero del infierno o al del dolor…- Las orbes achocolatadas del castaño empezaron a empañarse –Sí lo sé, soy un imbécil distraído que se descuidó de la persona que más ama por andar pendiente del soccer, pero eso no significa que mis sentimientos por ti hayan cambiado o disminuido. La sonrisa del capitán idiota ya no tendrá significado si te vas, yo solo sonrió por ti, para ti, quizás veas que le sonría amablemente a todos, pero la mejor te la dedico a ti ¿Por qué? Porque me haces feliz… N-No te vayas…- Una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla hasta llegar a la comisura de su labio.

-M-Mamoru…- Murmuró con lágrimas asomadas. Por consiguiente, Kazemaru se lanzó a los brazos de su capitán.

-Ichirouta…- Susurró aprisionándolo hacia su pecho con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas –Lo siento mucho…

-S-Shh, cállate antes de que me arrepienta de perdonarte…

-¡¿M-Me perdonas?– Se emocionó, alejó un poco a Kazemaru de sí para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Esto responde tu pregunta?- Y le dio un beso en los labios, mientras que de ambos salían lágrimas.

Cuando se separaron del hermoso y desesperado beso, quedaron abrazados.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- Lo abrazó más fuerte para girar alzándolo, mientras que su pequeño reía –Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo ¡Te prometo nunca más defraudarte!- Le dio otro pequeño beso –Solo sí no te pones celoso de un balón ¿Estamos?- Preguntó con estrellitas en los ojos. Kazemaru lo miró con reproche fingido para luego asentir -¿Quieres salir el sábado?

-Sí- Respondió emocionado.

-Te amo ¿Lo sabías?

-¿En serio?- Fingió sorpresa.

-Sí, acostúmbrate a escucharlo todo los días. Te amo.

-Oh no- Dramatizó –Olvide las dos últimas palabras que me dijiste.

-Te amo- Rió por la actuación de su novio.

-Creo que mágicamente sufriré de memoria a corto plazo- Endo no pudo evitar reír nuevamente,

-Ichi-kun… Eres el mejor- Le dio otro corto beso.

-Claro que no, el mejor es Hiroto- Escucharon a un tercero. La pareja volteo y vieron allí a todos sus amigos.

-¿Quieres apostar?- Preguntó Endo. Hiroto solo abrazó a Mido-chan –Apropósito ¿Qué hacen allí?

-Nos aseguramos de que no le hagas daño a mi emo favorito- Respondió como si nada.

-¡Midorikawa!- Le regañó Kazemaru sonrojado.

Todos empezaron a reír.

-Por cierto Ichi-kun- Llamó Endo.

-Dime.

-Tachimukai da miedo cuando se molesta… ¿Sabías?

-Jajajaja, sí lo sabía.

-¡Oye!

-Tachi-chan, sabes que es verdad. "No querer matar a Endo, solo lo querer mutilar y herir gravemente"- Recitó Fubuki las últimas palabras en un tono robótico, mientras reía.

-Tachimukai, no quiero que te acerques a MI Mamoru.

Los demás rieron dejando al pobre Tachimukai abochornado.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado el fic tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Eh de admitir que en el final intenté darle un toque... humorístico, y realmente dudo haberlo hecho.<p>

¿Reviews? Colaboren con mi autoestima c;

Por cierto antes de despedirme quisiera que leyeran "Amor Tácito" Un muy pequeño one-shot que creo que vale la pena leer, cualquier cosa tanto revisen mi profile.

Bueno, Sayito :3


End file.
